2368
Events * The Klingon Civil War between the Duras family and Gowron continues. Although Gowron's forces are outnumbered and on the verge of defeat, a Starfleet armada led by Jean-Luc Picard and the blockades Romulan support of Duras. ( ) * Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge develops a tachyon detection grid in order to detect cloaked ships and reveal the Romulan involvement. They are forced to withdraw, leaving the Duras without support and Gowron victorious. ( ) * Gowron secludes himself and begins to rewrite Klingon history, excising any mention of the Enterprise s help. ( ) * Captain Picard is able to open communication with the enigmatic Tamarians. ( ) * The Enterprise attempts to communicate with the Crystalline Entity, but it is destroyed by Dr. Kila Marr. ( ) * The Enterprise is struck by a quantum filament and experiences heavy damage including a near-loss of antimatter containment. Molly O'Brien, daughter of Miles and Keiko O'Brien, is born in the ship's Ten Forward lounge during the crisis. ( ) * The Ktarians attempt to take control of the Federation, but are thwarted by Enterprise-D personnel. ( ) * Ambassador Spock is sighted on Romulus and the Federation Council worries that he has possibly defected. He is actually working with an underground movement which has the goal of unifying the Vulcan and Romulan peoples. Romulan officials, led by Sela, try to exploit the underground in order to send an invasion fleet to , but Captain Picard, Lieutenant Commander Data, and Spock uncover the plot and the invasion forces are destroyed. ( ) * The celebrated ambassador Sarek of Vulcan dies at the age of 203 of complications from Bendii Syndrome. ( ) * The first test of the soliton wave is conducted near Bilana III. ( ) * The emerges from a temporal causality loop in which it was trapped for ninety years. In the process, it collides with the Enterprise-D and causes a temporal loop to form at the time of the collision. The loop repeats for seventeen days until the Enterprise crew discovers how to avoid the collision. ( ) * A peace treaty is established ending the centuries-long war between Krios Prime and Valt Minor. Despite Ambassador Briam's being incapacitated by injury, this treaty is made possible by the diplomatic assistance of Jean-Luc Picard and the dutiful self-sacrifice of the metamorph Kamala. ( ) * Nova Squadron, including Cadet Wesley Crusher, is involved in a deadly accident at the Saturn flight range. The members of the team were attempting a Kolvoord Starburst, a maneuver banned by Starfleet Academy because of its danger. The team covers up the accident, but evidence uncovered by Captain Picard convinces Wesley to come forward with the truth. ( ) * A Borg scout ship crashes in the Argolis Cluster. The Enterprise retrieves a drone, Third of Five, from the crash site and intends to return it to the Borg Collective with a software weapon. The drone later develops a personality and is named Hugh. Picard does not implement the weapon, but allows Hugh to return to the Borg. ( ) * Unknown at the time, Hugh's return causes widespread systems problems in the Borg, resulting in many drones simply being cut off from the Collective. ( ) * The Romulans experiment with interphase cloaking technology, but fail to perfect it. ( ) * Hector Ilario enters Starfleet Academy. ( ) * Mezoti is born. ( ) * A probe from the long-dead planet Kataan telepathically transmits information about its culture, in the form of memories of a man named Kamin, into the brain of Captain Picard. Picard recovers a Ressikan flute from the probe, a relic from the entire lifetime he experienced while unconscious for merely twenty-five minutes. ( ) * Starfleet introduces the runabout. ( ) * Julian Bashir, Elizabeth Lense, and Erit graduate from the Starfleet Medical Academy. Lense was valedictorian and Bashir was salutatorian. ( ) * Sometime this year, in order to cope with the stress of living aboard Bajoran space station Deep Space 9, Elim Garak activates the Obsidian Order cranial implant designed to help him resist torture and leaves it running continuously for the next two years. ( ) * Bok buys himself out of Rog Prison. ( ) * Tuvok receives his meditation lamp from a Vulcan master, paying twice the normal price. ( ) * Fesek's son is born on Malon Prime. ( ) * March 3 - Commander Chakotay visits Starfleet Command for the last time before being marooned in the Delta Quadrant, and resigns his commission to Admiral Nimembeh. ( ) *B'Elanna Torres drops out of Starfleet Academy. ( ) *Enabran Tain retires as head of the Obsidian Order and settles on the Arawath Colony. ( ) * A Borg vessel carrying Seven of Nine and several other Borg drones crashes on a planet on the Delta Quadrant. The drones are separated from the Borg Collective and start to regain their identities, but are relinked into a temporary collective established by Seven of Nine. ( ) * Neelix visits a planetoid with rich dilithium signatures that will later be visited by the in 2371. ( ) * The is destroyed in the black cluster. Its remains are towed back to Starbase 514 to be scrapped. ( ) * In another quantum reality, Commander Worf, the first officer of the ''Enterprise-D, and his wife Deanna Troi had their second child, a girl named Shannara Rozhenko.'' ( ) * In a second quantum reality, Worf and Troi began a romantic relationship while he was recovering from his spinal injury on Stardate 45587. Six months later, Worf formally asked Riker's permission to court Troi as he felt that not doing so would be dishonorable. The two eventually married. ( ) * Doctor April Wade is nominated for the Carrington Award. ( ) * Kira Nerys is fighting the Cardassians in a nameless swamp on Bajor. ( ) Notes * A bottle of Kandora champagne from this year, described as a very good vintage, was presented to Kira Nerys by Quark in 2371. ( ) Apocrypha * A mission of the video game Star Trek: Legacy involving the and the takes place in this year, according to the stardate: 45252.6. * According to his personnel file in the non-canon video game Star Trek: Starship Creator, Barnaby was promoted to the rank of lieutenant this year following completion of his tactical field training. also graduated from Starfleet Academy this year, his first assignment being the USS Lancaster. Episodes * Episodes ** *** (in part) ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** (in part) External link * bg:2368 de:2368 es:2368 fr:2368 nl:2368 sv:2368 pl:2368 rok